Un Sacré Mariage
by Dragonna
Summary: Le 8 avril 1904, deux pays prirent une décision qui allait changer les choses. Leurs représentants se retrouvèrent unis et obligés de faire front commun. De cette décision infernale à leurs yeux découla une alliance qui allait rester dans l'histoire.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis et Arthur ici.

**Paring**: A votre avis?

**Genre**: Romance (un peu ici), humour

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

**Note**: Comme la partie sur les deux guerres va être plus dure, je ferais ça dans une seconde partie.

* * *

_**Un Sacré Mariage.**_

_**Partie 1: Apprendre à vivre ensemble**_

* * *

En ces temps troublés du début du 20e siècle, deux pays décidèrent de s'unir face au reste du monde, pour mieux affronter les troubles qui s'annonçaient et créer le plus grand empire qui ait été donner de voir en ce monde.

L'ambassadeur se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise «Un mariage...

- Moi?» fit Arthur, ajustant son riche manteau brodé. Il posa lentement son chapeau sur la petite table.

«Moi?» S'indigna Francis, les sourcils froncés.

Ils se jetèrent un regard assassin. Ils n'avaient jamais été d'accords. A la base cela devait être une simple entente cordiale. Rien de plus. Mais leurs dirigeants s'étaient un peu emballé face à la menace montante des autres pays. Ensemble ils seraient les plus forts, les plus riches et les plus solides.

«Are you kidding me? Moi...me marier avec ce..ce bouffeur de grenouilles et d'escargots?

- Je ne mange pas que ça espèce de pervers. C'est un plat d'occasion même pour nous mais peut-être as-tu du mal à comprendre le concept culinaire. Rosbif!

- Parce que tu te crois au dessus des autres avec ta fucking cuisine Frog? La mienne est parfaite!

- Si on gratte le brûlé...oui sans doute.»

L'anglais allait se jeter à la gorge de son rival et voisin quand l'ambassadeur anglais les interrompit (le français se tenait la tête dans les mains, comme désespéré). «Il n'y a pas à protester messieurs, tout est déjà décidé et tout a été signé. Le mariage prend acte...maintenant!» Il sortit une petite boîte de velours violette de sa poche et la posa délicatement sur la table devant les nations. «Monsieur Kirkland, soyez un gentleman.»

Arthur s'effondra, dos voûté, se prenant la tête «C'est un cauchemar. Dîtes-moi que je rêve!» Sa voix tremblait, signe avant-coureur de désespoir.

Francis renchérit, d'un ton sombre «Une gigantesque blague.

- Un avant-goût de l'enfer.

- La pire chose que je n'ai jamais vécue.» il lança un regard noir aux ambassadeurs qui répondirent par un haussements d'épaules impuissants. Ils ne faisaient que les avertir, ils n'y étaient pour rien.

«Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été mis au courant?

- Parce que vous auriez tout fait pour faire rater les accords.»

Arthur grogna. Et lança un regard assassin à son ennemi. «Tu pense pouvoir me dominer tu te trompe bastard!» ils avaient parfois été amants dans leurs vie, avaient presque eu une relation plus longue au moment des colonies, quand ils avaient élevé Alfred et Matthieu. Il avait longtemps lorgné sur la couronne de France, comme ses rois, et donc sur la possibilité d'épouser le français. Mais pas comme ça. Pas sans qu'on lui demander son avis. Il voulait une victoire, mais un traité totalement pacifique lui était imposé.

Francis soupira «Vous pouvez préparer ma tombe, je mourrais sans doute empoisonné par la cuisine de ce Rosbif avant la fin de l'année.

- En effet, devenir veuf me plaît beaucoup.» Siffla le plus jeune en sortant un sabre et un pistolet de nul part, son manteau claquant dans un vent inexistant. Le français sortit ses armes à son tour et se mit en position. Et ils se mirent à se battre.

L'ambassadeur français dit, avec hésitation «Et bien...ils l'ont plutôt bien prit.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.» Admit l'autre. «Le bâtiment est toujours debout.»

* * *

«FROG!» Hurla Arthur en entrant dans la pièce «Où est mon manteau! Je dois aller voir mon roi et il fait bloody cold dehors!» Il s'immobilisa en voyant que son époux avait le dit-vêtement sur les genoux et était en train de le recoudre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande d'indignation et il allait hurler quand l'autre le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un seul son.

«Il était déchiré Arthur! Il a besoin d'être réparé!

- J'en ai besoin! Je suis en retard!

- Pas du tout. Tu dois le voir pour l'heure du thé non? Il n'est que 15 heures. Tu dois y être pour 16 heures.

- Tu m'espionnes.» Cria l'anglais, le rouge aux joues.

«Non, tu m'en as parlé ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Ou alors tu parlais tout seul en relisant tes papiers.» Francis mordit le fil pour le couper et termina de recoudre. Il se leva et secoua un peu l'habit. «Voilàà.» Il le fourra dans les bras de l'anglais avant d'ajuster son col. «Parfait.»

Le britannique recula comme s'il s'était brûlé et s'écria «Ne me touche pas avec tes mains de pervers! Tu cherches à me tripoter encore n'est-ce pas?

- Arrête de jouer les petits puceaux. Je sais bien que tu peux te montrer brûlant. Il y a une époque où tu te montrais très inventif, très passionnel, très...

- C'est fini cette époque. Je suis un gentleman!» Il eut un sourire diabolique et susurra «Ce n'est pas moi qui me trouve au fond de lit.

- La nuit de noce m'a prouvé que ça te pèse d'être un gentleman, tu te dévoile la nuit.»

Arthur devint écarlate et partit, furieux. Le français éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber dans son large et confortable fauteuil. Leur situation était relativement paisible. Il y avait deux parlements. Un anglais et un français. Il y avait des décisions communes. Et la France avait toujours un dirigeant. Un autre changement était que son peuple avait désormais le roi anglais comme monarque. Mais vu que le vrai pouvoir venait du parlement, ce n'était pas un si grand changement.

Les deux gouvernements prenaient donc des décisions communes concernant l'armée, la politique extérieure et internationale, les colonies...le budget était également commun. Ils vivaient 6 mois chez l'un, 6 mois chez l'autre. Et ils avaient du mal à supporter cette vie commune.

Et Arthur travaillait trop, se noyant dans ses dossiers, passant parfois la nuit là-bas et ne mangeant parfois pas le midi. Francis s'inquiétait un peu, mais savait que l'anglais n'accepterait jamais son aide ou ses paroles.

Il correspondait beaucoup avec ses colonies qui avaient piqué une véritable crise en apprenant la chose.

Canada était le seul à être véritablement ravi!

* * *

Arthur rentra, épuisé. Il accrocha son manteau dans son placard. Il desserra son col et ouvrit sa veste. Une délicieuse odeur parvint à ses sens. Il se figea et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vit le français aux fourneaux. «What are you doing?

- Je prépare le repas, quelle question.

- But... where is the maid?

- Je lui ai donné congé pour aujourd'hui, je voulais faire à manger ce soir. Et comme je me dis que tu n'as certainement rien avalé ce midi, je fais quelque chose de nourrissant.

- Tu essais de m'empoisonner?»

Francis goûta la nourriture, sans répondre. Des casseroles reposaient sur la cuisinière et une viande cuisait dans le four à bois. Quelque chose était recouvert par un linge un peu plus loin.

Arthur sentit son ventre gargouiller et rougit de gêne. «Fais ce que tu veux, tu ne pourras jamais capturer l'essence de la cuisine de chez moi!

- Bien entendu.»

L'anglais eut un reniflement méprisant «Je vais lire le journal dans le salon, sois serviable et amène moi quelque chose.»

Il alla au salon, devant la cheminée et déplia son journal, s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à son alliance et et se mit à lire. Quelques minutes passèrent quand un verre de whisky fut posé près de lui, accompagné de quelques amuses-bouches. Il eut un grognement comme simple remerciement mais l'autre était déjà repartit à la cuisine.

«Tch.» Il but une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé et tourna la page, lisant les nouvelles de France et d'Angleterre. Il se sentait pourtant bien ainsi au chaud, avec sa boisson, chez lui, malgré la présence de son rival dans la maison. Ça lui rappelait l'époque où il élevait Alfred et Matthew avec lui.

Il resta parfaitement immobile tandis que son voisin mettait la table, refusant de bouger ou de regarder. Il restait de marbre, lisant tranquillement.

«A Table Arthur!»

Il se leva et regarda ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Rien que des plats de chez lui. Une Soupe typique, du rosbif avec un accompagnement et de la pie sucrée. Il s'assit et fronça les sourcils. «Tu essaies de m'amadouer en préparant des plats de chez moi?

- Pas du tout mon lapin.

- Don't call me like that.» Grogna méchamment le plus jeune, plongeant sa cuillère dans le bol. Il goûta et resta silencieux.

«Alors?

- Disgusting...» fit Arthur les yeux fermés.

Francis prit une grande inspiration, s'obligeant à rester calme et à ne pas piquer une crise de nerfs. _Ce fichu anglais est incapable de voir quand on fait un effort. _Dire qu'il avait tenté de lui faire plaisir en faisant des plats anglais.

«But...it's not bad. Really, it's not bad!»

Le repas se fit en silence, Arthur était légèrement gêné. Francis ne parla pas non plus et ils finirent leurs assiettes sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé. L'anglais se leva et alla vers la porte, s'immobilisant et murmurant «Si tu veux cuisiner à nouveau, je mangerais...Tu réussis relativement bien la cuisine de mon pays» Il partit rapidement, sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.

Francis eut un sourire vague «Il est bien mignon parfois.»

* * *

Le français entra dans le salon, voyant son époux assis dans un fauteuil, brodant tranquillement en écoutant de la musique grâce à un gramophone. Ses doigts maniaient l'aiguille avec grâce et habilité. Le plus vieux le regarda pendant quelques instants quand l'anglais leva les yeux vers se fixèrent pendant un moment puis Arthur lança «Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Je viens au salon moi aussi. Tu es chez moi, j'ai le droit.

- Chez nous, nous sommes mariés.» Railla le plus jeune, se remettant à broder.

Francis s'assit face à son voisin et posa son panier au sol, sortant de quoi tricoter. Arthur eut un sourire moqueur «Ho on manie les aiguilles?

- Tu peux parler chéri.

- La borderie c'est de l'art!

- Pareil, je peux faire de jolies choses.» Il sortit la laine et fit, d'un ton détaché «Quelles couleurs?

- Hein?

- Quelles couleurs? Il faut que je me décide pour celles que je vais utiliser mais je n'arrive pas à choisir.» Il avait une moue pensive, cherchant au milieu des pelotes «Donc je te laisse trancher...

- Heu...rouge!» Il aimait cette nuance, une des couleurs de son drapeau. Ça lui rappelait le rouge de son manteau de pirate.

Francis eut un sourire et prit la pelote, maniant les aiguilles avec habilité. Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre mais la musique le couvrait bien. Un moment passa puis le français demanda, pensif «Tu fais quoi? Un mouchoir, des serviettes, une petite nappe décorative?

- Non...Je fais une housse de coussin. Je la coudrais sur l'étui en tissu que je garnirais ensuite. Ce sera du plus bel effet sur mon fauteuil à la maison.»

Il levait parfois les yeux sur le vêtement chaud que tricotait son ami et eut un sourire joueur «Tu as une activité de mère de famille.

- Tu brodes. C'est aussi une activité féminine mon cher.

- Hum...

- Si tu es sage, je te ferais un pull»

Arthur grogna et se remit à sa broderie, concentré. Ses doigts bougeaient et maniaient l'aiguille avec passion et patience. Il se sentait bien, paisible. Un moment passa pendant lequel ils ne parlèrent pas. Puis Francis reposa doucement ses affaires. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, profitant de l'atmosphère tranquille.

Ce fut le coucou qui le réveilla. Il était seul dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Il était toujours allongé sur le canapé, recouvert par une couverture chaude.

«Arthur?»

L'anglais n'était plus là. Francis se sentit bêtement heureux que l'autre se soit suffisamment soucié de lui pour le couvrir. Il sourit. Quand il remarqua le coussin. Moelleux et doux. Il le prit et le regarda. Délicatement bordé. Il avait des fleurs à chaque coin et une licorne au centre.

«C'est magnifique.»

Un petit papier était au sol, il le ramassa et vit, griffonné ''_Il est pour toi wanker, ne pose pas de questions_.''

Il sourit et regarda son propre travail, il devait le finir vite pour rendre cette gentillesse à son ''rival''. Mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure de préparer le repas. Il allait faire un bon petit plat comme les aimait son mari forcé.

Plus loin, dans sa chambre (car oui ils faisaient chambre à part, fallait pas trop leurs en demander non plus) Arthur regardait son alliance.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Je deviens faible!»

Il avait déjà été l'amant du français, à de nombreuses reprises. Son voisin avait partagé sa couche plus que n'importe quoi. Ils avaient élevé leurs colonies presque ensemble. Chacun se souciait de l'autre à sa manière. Mais jamais il n'avait vu son rival autrement que comme un adversaire ou un ami (avec qui il couchait, oui). Même si toutes ses gentillesses à son égard le rendait souriant et heureux, même s'il était incapable de le blesser réellement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, fermant les yeux «I'm a bloody idiot!»

* * *

Francis se demandait ce qui allait de travers. Deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés, allant chez l'un puis chez l'autre. Tout allait parfaitement, leur système également. Ils faisaient toujours chambre à part, distant l'un avec l'autre. La colère de s'être fait forcé la main régnait. Ils se disputaient souvent. Arthur, quand ils étaient en Angleterre, passait énormément de temps à son bureau en ville, rentrait tard et épuisé. La nation anglaise se tuait à la tâche, fuyait sa vie de foyer, et mangeait peu, travaillant trop. Ce qui aboutissait à des disputes. Et à un froid.

Francis se dit que ça devait cesser. Et il savait quoi faire pour ça. Ils étaient des idiots et il allait arranger la situation pour que elle devienne plus agréable pour eux.

«Arthur attends!»

L'anglais s'arrêta et se retourna vers son époux, un sourcil haussa «Oui?» il souriait d'un air aimable, s'amusant de voir que son voisin était encore un peu chiffonné par sa nuit.

Francis lui tendit une boite entouré d'un linge blanc. Il semblait un peu gêné et embarrassé, regardant le sol. «Tiens.»

Son mari soupira «Sois plus précis.

- Ton repas. Pour ce midi. Parce que je sens que tu vas encore travailler et sauter le midi si je ne fais rien.» Il lui fourra la boite dans les bras. «On va dire que je te maltraite sinon...»

Arthur rougit malgré lui et hocha la tête, gêné au possible par cet acte gentil. Il serra le cadeau contre lui et murmura «Merci.

- Est-ce que...

- Oui?

- Tu rentre ce soir? Tu reviens toujours tard ou tu ne rentres pas, dormant dans ton bureau là-bas, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé!»

L'anglais déglutit, et chuchota «Prépare à manger pour deux pour ce soir. Je reviens vers 19H00.»

Il pensait que sa présence gênait le français, et s'arrangeait pour lui laisser de l'espace, revenant tard ou dormant dans son bureau (et mangeant mal par le fait). Que quelqu'un se soucie de sa santé à ce point le rendait bizarrement heureux.

Il s'éloigna silencieusement, son paquet pressé contre la poitrine. Un sourire béat ourla ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis un an et demi, il était pleinement heureux de cette situation. Il n'aurait plus à éviter son époux forcé. Et ce fut d'un bon pas qu'il rejoignit le parlement, sifflotant même un air de chez lui, d'excellente humeur.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Arthur avait un repas dans une boite, des choses toujours différentes, froides mais délicieuses. Il y avait toujours une serviette et des couverts si besoin était. Parfois il y avait un petit message taquin avec un petit dessin. L'anglais le lisait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le rangeait dans sa poche, rêveur.

Il rentrait le soir, fatigué mais était accueilli dans une maison chaude, avec un thé ou un verre dont le contenu variait d'un jour à l'autre, parfois de l'alcool parfois un jus de fruit fait maison. Le repas était toujours délicieux et les plats différents. Si au début, chacun restait muet, Francis avait fini par lancer des discussions. Arthur osait à son tour en lancer, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se chamaillaient, riaient, plaisantaient, et parlaient au dessus de leurs assiettes.

Mais aucun n'avait franchis le pas d'aller dans le lit de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'en parlait. Ils avaient fait la nuit de noces et Arthur avait crié que ce serait la seule fois qu'il accomplirait le devoir conjugale. Et il ne le referais plus! Être amants et libres oui mais là il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné. Ça l'énervait et lui coupait toute envie, selon lui.

Sauf qu'il se sentait parfois seul dans son grand lit. Les draps lui paraissaient froids. Il regrettait l'époque où ils partageaient une relation charnelle. A l'époque, il aimait les bras chauds qui l'enveloppaient. Il se sentait protégé. Seul sur le dos, torse nu, sous la couette, il fixait le plafond. Il était frustré. Comment pouvait-il abordé le sujet? Il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait eu tord. Trop fier pour dire que finalement il voulait bien un peu d'affection. Il ne voulait pas passer pour une girouette. Il était au dessus de ça! Vraiment au dessus!

_Il était l'empire britannique sur lequel le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Il était un puissant colonisateur qui ét__ait craint et respecté par tous. Il ne plierait jamais face à quelqu'un. Il était invincible._

Comment pouvait-il mettre au placard sa fierté pour venir quémander un câlin?

Francis n'en parlait jamais. Il ne lui était pas infidèle non plus. Quand l'anglais, agacé par cet air paisible lui avait demandé d'un ton moqueur, soupçonneux et méfiant s'il ne le trompait pas pour être aussi épanoui, l'autre avait répliqué qu'étant la nation de l'amour, il avait une très bonne conception de la fidélité.D'un ton sec. Rabroué Arthur avait quitté la pièce pour aller bouder dans sa chambre.

Francis vivait donc bien le fait de ne rien faire. Ou alors il le cachait bien.

Ce n'était pourtant pas du sexe que Arthur voulait pour le moment.

Il dormait mal ces temps-ci et rêvait de bras forts et chauds autour de lui, d'une respiration calme à ses côtés.

Arthur ne voulait pas passer pour le faible. Ni pour l'émotif. Il ne voulait pas aller piteusement dans la chambre de son mari pour demander à dormir avec lui parce qu'il se sentait seul ou qu'il dormait mal.

_Oui mais pour une autre excuse?_

_Et si il y avait une autre raison?_

Il se redressa et sortit silencieusement. Sur la pointe des pieds. Les deux lits dans les chambres d'amis furent défaits, rendant impossible le fait d'y dormir. Il plia les draps propres et les rangea au placard. Puis il alla remplir sa carafe d'eau. D'un geste souple il la renversa sur son lit. Puis il donna un coup de pied dans son lit en jurant et lâcha l'objet.

Ça marcha.

Il entendit des pas précipités et Francis arriva, une lampe à la main. «Arthur?

- Je me suis cogné dans ce foutu lit et ma carafe d'eau s'est renversé sur les draps, elle m'a aussi échappé des mains et s'est cassé. Fuck!

- Langage mon cher.» Il tâta les draps humides «Je vois, impossible d'y dormir, le matelas est imbibé, il va falloir le faire sécher. Et il va falloir ramasser le verre également. Trop difficile de faire ça maintenant. On va s'en occuper demain matin.»

Arthur prit une mine contrite «J'ai défait les lits des chambres d'amis puisqu'ils ne servaient pas.

- C'est ennuyeux.» Murmura Francis. «Et bien tu peux dormir avec moi...sauf si le canapé te va.

- Tu aimerais bien que je me casse le dos à passer la nuit dessus hein?

- Très bien, ma chambre.» Rit le français, amusé. Il ne vit pas le sourire triomphant de son mari qui souriait d'avoir réussi son coup.

L'anglais exulta, sans songer qu'il devrait trouver autre chose la prochaine fois. Pour le moment il savourait sa victoire avec grand plaisir.

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
